


A Guide To The Correct Use Of Email in The Office

by Kayim



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt of "Reply All".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guide To The Correct Use Of Email in The Office

**From:** Ezra.Standish@ATF.org  
 **To:** Chris.Larabee@ATF.org  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Intra-Office Discipline  


* * *

Dear Mr Larabee,

Today's lesson for you is regarding the importance of ensuring you are utilising the reply versus reply-all function on your email.

When you purposely desire for all team members to receive the same response to a previously dispatched email (such as a simple "Ezra is right about this message - do as he says"), the reply-all option is the preferred choice.

However, on those occasions when your intention is to reply to my suggestion about discipline in the office with a rather detailed explanation of exactly how you intend to discipline me when the rest of the team has left for the evening (which, by the way, included a truly original and awe-inspiring intention for the flip chart in your office), I would like to suggest that the use of "reply" might be a more suitable option.

While I am sure that our team mates are thrilled to know how many times you intend to fuck me over your desk, I have a feeling that any future discussions about discipline in the office may be hindered somewhat by the mental image of you spanking me for being "a bad boy".

I hope that this lesson proves useful to you. In the meantime, I shall endeavour to placate the now-traumatised JD and to prevent Mr Wilmington from distributing the aforementioned email throughout the rest of the ATF.

Kind Regards

Very Special Agent Ezra P. Standish

p.s. You'd better follow through on some of those "punishments" you promised, or I really will be rather put out with you.


End file.
